Dark heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Title and rating subject to change* One day, Twilight comes across an alicorn mare that looks like Luna. When she and her friends pay a visit to the Princess sisters, they reveal that there was actually a third alicorn that was long forgotten. (Sorry for the bad summary, the story is better, I promise)
1. Chapter 1

_ Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_

_ I am writing this letter to give you both a warning and a greeting. It has been over a thousand years since we last saw one another. I often wondered if you still remembered me as I sit among the stars. I had hoped that I was not forgotten as our parents had hoped. I have awakened from my seemingly eternal slumber and I shall return to Equestria to fulfill my true great calling. I know that I will not fail and you will finally meet your own niece for once before you meet your fates. The time for me has come, I will see you both very soon. Try to stop me, Sisters..._

_ Your brother, _

_ Prince Ariolo._

* * *

Me: I know, I know, it's really short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer. Maybe. I don't claim MLP, I own claim the OCs I make, and you will be seeing them soon ;), until then see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, this one is slightly longer then the last. Twice in a row! :D Anyways, you're introduced to the main OC, thanks to DarkAngelRaven for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this! Oh! For the record, I'm going to be switching from general POV to Eclipse's POV. Just so you guys know.

* * *

I could feel his eyes behind me as I galloped though the Everfree forest. My black mane was flying behind me as sharply turned and bolted out of the forest. Safely away from the dark forest, I allowed myself to breathe. I looked back to see his eyes looking at me from the darkness of the forest. I stretched my wings, feeling the charm he placed on my wings break. I glared at the pair of eyes and galloped away. Eventually, I collapsed from exhaustion. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I vaguely registered the sound of hooves coming closer.

* * *

Twilight and her friends were having a picnic outside of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was a lavender unicorn with dark purple eyes and a blue mane and tail with streaks of pink and purple. Next to her was Rainbow Dash, or as Pinkie called her; Dashie. Rainbow was a light blue pegasus with a messy rainbow mane and tail and magenta eyes. Then there was Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie who was bouncing around.

"Oh this is such a lovely day!" Rarity smiled.

"You betcha, Rarity!" Applejack agreed. Twilight smiled as her friends talked amongst themselves. Twilight frowned when she spotted a form gallop out of the Everfree forest.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Is everything alright?" Twilight looked at the yellow pegasus.

"I don't know, Fluttershy." The form collapsed on the grass and the soft thud caught the attention of the group. Twilight cautiously trotted over to see that it was a mare their age. Her coat was charcoal gray and her mane and tail were black like night. What surprised the unicorn was the fact that the mane was an alicorn and the fact that her flank was bare.

"Girls, it's a pony." Applejack and Rainbow were the first to come closer, then the others followed after. Pinkie gasped at the sight of the mare.

"We should throw a party!" Applejack shook her head, making Pinkie's mane flatten slightly.

"Looks like the sugercube is passed out." Rarity frowned.

"Well we have to help the poor daring."

"I agree with Rarity," Twilight said looking down at the mare.

"Lets take her to the hospital." The ponies muttered in agreement. As a group, they lifted the small alicorn on to Applejack's back and trotted to Ponyville hospital.

* * *

"So how is she, Doctor?" Twilight asked the light brown earth pony stallion with a blue cross for a cutie mark.

"She's fine, just passed out from exhaustion."

"That's good to hear." Pinkie Pie grinned. Nurse Sweetheart poked her head out from the room where the mare was.

"She's awake if you want to see her, ponies." Pinkie pie gave a cheer and bounced in. Twilight and the others groaned, following behind.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I winced, blinded by white. I slowly opened my eyes again to see I was in a hospital room.

"Oh you're awake!" A pink earth pony with a white and purple mane tied back in a bun smiled at me.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville hospital."

"Oh." She poked her head out of the room and I heard her tell somepony that I was awake. I heard a cheer and a pink earth pony with a poofy darker pink mane bounced into the room.

"I can't wait to throw you an ubber fun party to welcome you here!" I timidly shrunk back, completely caught off guard by the other pony's hyperactivity. Another earth pony, this one with a light brown coat and a blonde mane with a hat on her head grabbed the other pony by the tail and pulled her back. Four more ponies followed behind, two pegasui and two unicorns. The lavender unicorn moved to my bedside.

"Sorry about Pinkie pie, she is very hyper."

"I noticed." I muttered.

"Anyways, My name is Twilight Sparkle. You already met Pinkie pie, and Applejack."

"Nice to meet ya, sugar!" The earth pony that pulled on Pinkie pie's tail greeted.

"And there's Rarity." Twilight Sparkle gestured at the other unicorn, who nodded.

"Charmed to meet you, darling." She smiled.

"And Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy." She gestured at the pair of pegasui. The blue one greeted me with a 'yo' whereas the yellow and pink one timidly nodded.

"What's your name?" Twilight Sparkle asked kindly.

"Midnight Eclipse." I told them with a neutral look on my face.

"My name... Is Midnight Eclipse."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yes, I am a terrible person for not updating in forever. Hehe, sorry! I only own Midnight Eclipse and my Ocs.

* * *

"Midnight Eclipse?" Rarity asked.

"That is a lovely name." I grunted and stretched my wings as I sat on my bed. I frowned when I saw that the six were staring at my wings.

"What?" I asked sharply. Five of the ponies sheepishly looked away and Twilight Sparkle smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we are not used to seeing many alicorns around town." She confessed.

"Oh." I flatly said, my ears pinning back. Rarity trotted up next to my bed.

"Don't worry, darling, being an alicorn must mean that you are royalty!" I blinked. The unicorn sounded very excited about it.

"Easy, sugar." Applejack cut in. She then turned to me with a smile.

"Don't mind her, Midnight. Rarity's just a little excited seeing how the princesses are alicorns and all that." I hummed. Twilight Sparkle smiled and the nurse from before poked her head.

"I'm afraid it's time for you all to leave. This alicorn needs her rest." The group groaned and I inwardly chuckled. The nurse chuckled.

"Come on." The six said their goodbyes and left the room. The nurse chuckled as she turned out the light.

"Try and get some sleep dear."

"Thank you." I said as she closed the door. I rested my head on the bed and sighed.

'I hope they can help me...' I closed my eyes and let sleep come, however my mind had other ideas.

I woke up to find myself in a dark plane. Darkness hugged the ground and distant silver lights were embedded in the dark sky that loomed over my head. I instantly recognized this place.

"Did you really think that you could run, Midnight Eclipse?" I turned and spread my wings to make it seem like I was not afraid.

"I had to get away from you, Father." I spoke in a mocking tone and the pair of eyes that glared at me from the Everfree forest appeared from the darkness.

"If you don't learn to obey me and control that sharp tongue of yours, Eclipse, you will get yourself in serous trouble."

"I don't care. You can't control me." I snapped sharply.

"I'm going to go to my Aunts and I wouldn't stop until I stop you." He laughed mockingly at me.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." My horned glowed blazing bronze and I fired a beam at the stallion in the shadows, who merely laughed.

"Your magic is still weak, little pony. Face it, you are not strong enough to face me alone." I smirked.

"Maybe not alone, but I wouldn't be." He hummed.

"Well, when that happens, daughter. I will see you then..." The eyes faded as he laughed. As soon as I was sure that he was gone, I folded my wings and sighed, laying on the hard ground.

"Help..."

Twilight was trotting around her library home with Spike watching in confusion.

"Twi? What's up?"

"I keep thinking about that mare that we met earlier. She looked like she was depressed."

"Didn't you say that she was an alicorn?" Twilight nodded.

"Shouldn't we tell the princess about her?" Twilight sighed, sitting on the ground.

"Okay, take a letter, Spike." Spike grabbed paper and a pen.

"Ready Twi!"

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today while we were on a picnic with the others, an alicorn mare came from the Everfree forest. She's in the hospital now, but what I find puzzling is that she doesn't have her cutie mark and she looks like Princess Luna. She said her name was Midnight Eclipse. I don't know what her appearance in Ponyville means so I'm turning to you. Please reply as quickly as you can._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

"And... Done!" Spike called and Twilight smiled.

"Good, now send it." Spike rolled up to the letter and blew his green fire on it, sending it out the window.

"It's on its way!" Not a moment later, Spike burped up a letter. Twilight picked it up.

_"Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I had hoped that her return wouldn't mean what I believe it means. When Midnight Eclipse is back to her full strength bring her as well as the others to Canterlot. Luna and I will explain at the palace. Until then, please keep yourselves safe._

_Your Mentor, Princess Celestia." _

Twilight lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Twilight? What's wrong?"

"I'm just confused about Princess Celestia's reply."


End file.
